


Little tiger

by Final_fanatic_XV



Series: FFXV fanart [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, FFXV, Fanart, Hand Drawn, Sexy, Underwear, bobs burgers referance, dude - Freeform, naked, prompto - Freeform, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: If Prompto was a porno mag...
Series: FFXV fanart [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Little tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Yep fans, I ain’t dead XD
> 
> The lyrics are from an episode of bobs burgers, season 8 episode one.


End file.
